Ice Club
|released = 17.1.0 |rateoffire = 74 |capacity = 1 (per every shot) 12 (total shots that the player starts with) |mobility pc = 85 |attribute = |theme = Ice Themed }} The is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 17.1.0 update. It is obtainable by completing all 6 Fairytale Challenges from the Fairytale Season Battle Pass. Description It is a blue and frozen club that summons a path of icicles. Appearance It is a club made out of ice featuring several ice spikes around the top. It has a normal fire rate, fair capacity because of no reload, very good mobility and high damage. This weapon is 1-3 shots kill. Combat When used, it will summon a path of icicles that will damage and slow down enemies that touches the spikes. The spikes will melt after a few seconds of being summoned. It doesn't reload because it only has one shot. Strategy Tips * Use this to mow down heavily armored players due to its high damage. * Due to its area damage attribute, it is effective for keeping Melee users away from you. * The ice spikes are useful for crowd control and area denial. * When an enemy is trapped in the spikes, finish them off quickly. * Spam this down hallways to give enemies a hard time getting through. * Jumping while using the club will summon ice spikes in the air, making it even harder for enemies to avoid the spikes. *This weapon is good in Block Crash. Counters * Pickoff its user(s) from long ranges. * Area damage weapons and shotgun weapons decimate users at close range. * Do not try to attack its users in a linear position, since the consecutive explosions will finish you off even in a medium distance. * Using the Jetpack can render this weapon useless, due to its limited range. * Try running and jumping while attacking to avoid getting hit by the user's attacks, especially from the area damage attacks. * If attacked from behind, escape from the user while firing back at them. * Keep jumping to minimize the damage taken when the user attacks. * Flank around the user and attack from their sides, so he will have a hard time trying to retaliate you. * Use the Reflector (Weapon) to make sure that the user will commit hara-kiri in an attempt to damage you with this weapon. * When playing in Block Crash, use rocket-jumping weapons as the Ice Club cannot rocket jump. Recommended Maps * Silent School * Ice Palace Equipment Setups This weapon is effective at close range, thus weapons such as the Reflector or the Ultimatum work well. Changelog ;17.1.0 Initial release. Trivia *It is tied with the Eye of Ra, Dragon King and Rocket Launcher for the highest mobility of all Heavy weapons in the game. *It is the second weapon to feature the Consecutive Explosions attribute, the first being the Knight's Axe. *This weapon shares exact same animation as The Storm Hammer. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Single Shots Category:Area Damage Category:Slows Down Target Category:Consecutive Explosions Category:Mythical Category:Battle Pass